


Like the Sea

by zoeyo



Series: aflame [2]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink Discovery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyo/pseuds/zoeyo
Summary: Light in the form of desire.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: aflame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899319
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	Like the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for Ellie and Dina’s discovery of their dom/sub dynamic, a prequel to Right Mind.
> 
> (okay so just kinda pretend JJ doesn’t exist / is somewhere else for the sake of this fic lmao)

Ellie would be lying if she said wasn’t surprised by the way Dina fell so submissive under her touch. The way she wanted to be taken care of, felt it rising in her like the sea.

Dina had never been shy about sex. When they were together, it was better than good. She’d tease Ellie and laugh when it worked, was never afraid to be loud; Dina was someone who always asked for what she wanted, always knew how to get it.

Ellie was certain of it. 

•••

It starts something like this.

Dina comes out of the bathroom after her shower, t-shirt barely covering her thighs— a sight Ellie knows she will never to get used to. 

She walks near the bed and looks down at the floor. “Will you brush my hair?” 

Ellie is taken aback by the question and her shyness. She’s never asked. “Sure, baby.”

Dina sits backwards between Ellie’s legs on the bed; Ellie gathers Dina’s hair and drapes it over her back, watching Dina lean into her touch. She’s quiet. 

The brush gets caught on a tangle and Dina lets out a sharp gasp.

Ellie stops. “Am I hurting you?” And Dina just shakes her head. Ellie brushes until Dina is nearly asleep in her arms.

•••

They argued, sometimes. Stupid stuff. Ellie would track mud inside after she’d gone hunting, and Dina would be bitter until Ellie lifted her chin and kissed her soft.

Back before Tommy and Maria were separated, they’d visited often. Tommy made some dumb joke about Dina forgetting how to fend for herself with Ellie out doing all the dirty work, and Dina flushes an angry red. 

Ellie places a reassuring hand on her thigh under the table, hoping to quell an argument before it starts, but Dina stops talking altogether. Ellie feels her calm down immediately, a little too fast.

After they said their goodbyes, Dina goes to bed early.

They don’t talk about it.

•••

Ellie starts to notice all the times Dina is easy under her touch. She sees how hard Dina comes when she’s rough with her, sees how much she likes it when Ellie rewards her for being good, small things, like kissing her while she’s trying to do the dishes, or letting her be lazy when they fuck, face down in the pillow. 

They notice a change, some spark of electricity when they’re sitting together, both of them beginning to see this thing that was hidden— Ellie’s feeling of power and Dina’s submission to it. 

•••

Dina is spread out over the bed, the covers a mess on the floor, while Ellie stands over her.She tilts her head.

“You want me to take care of you?” 

Dina’s eyes get dark when she nods.

Ellie climbs over her. “You want me to be mean?” 

Dina’s breath gets caught in her throat.

Ellie tucks Dina’s hair behind her ear. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” she breathes, And Ellie loves her so, so much.

When it begins, they start too much, too fast, and nothing could make them care enough to slow down, to think this through.

Ellie lifts Dina’s shirt and takes a moment to stare, watching her nipples get hard under the cool air, watching her thighs rub together just to feel any relief between her legs. Ellie cannot wait any longer, and dives down to swirl her tongue around one of Dina’s nipples, rubbing the other one with her hand, and Dina arches her back until Ellie stops to push her hips down. 

Ellie takes Dina’s hands and places them above her head. “Hold.”

Dina does, closing her eyes, and Ellie wishes she could capture this moment, thinks about painting her in bliss and displaying it for everyone to see— showing them how easy it is to make Dina fall apart. The thoughts make her flush.

Ellie needs to taste her— she moves down to put her head between Dina’s legs, pulls down her panties and leaves hickeys on her thighs until she has teased her more than enough, and puts her mouth on her pussy, taking Dina apart under her. Dina is pushing up into Ellie’s face, gasping just from a single touch to her clit; Ellie pushes her tongue against it, and Dina’s legs jerk, her body unable to decide if she wants to move closer or pull away.

Ellie eats her out until she’s close, until she’s soaking Ellie’s face with the way she’s dripping, but stops when Dina places her hands in Ellie’s hair.

Ellie leans back. Her jaw is sore. “I told you to keep your hands where I put them.”

Dina pulls her hands away, eyes flashing knowingly, but she’s acting embarrassed. “I’m sorry.”

Ellie considers Dina’s reaction, her intention to purposefully make Ellie upset. “Come here,” Ellie says. She pats her lap.

Dina gets up on her knees, and Ellie hesitates, giving Dina a way to back out if she interpreted this wrong, but Dina has no hesitation— she leans over Ellie’s legs and Ellie pushes her down flat. Dina’s mouth is parted and she’s breathing heavy.

Ellie runs her palm over Dina’s ass, loves how her hand fits over it, and hits her, open-palmed.

Dina cries out, covers her mouth, and Ellie rubs over the spot gently before bringing her hand down again. She does this until Dina is all but riding Ellie’s leg, getting her pants wet, before Ellie forces her to stay still. Dina looks up at her with pleading eyes, and it makes Ellie’s chest hurt seeing how lost Dina is, how much she needs Ellie to find her.

She is suddenly stuck with realization— Dina needs this. Ellie is angry at how long they’ve lived without it; Dina entirely giving herself to Ellie feels like life fitting itself into place.

And so Ellie takes care of her.

•••

They talk about it after, talk about the thing they’ve been too afraid to mention in fear of it falling apart. 

Dina tells Ellie how she feels under her touch. Tells her that she makes the world disappear. It’s not always sexual, but Dina loves it that way too. 

Ellie tries things that work and things that don’t. They figure it out, and they are closer for it.

•••

“I want you to use me. Like, however you want to.”

Dina whispers this lying next to Ellie in bed after a long silence, both of them on the verge of sleep. It is dark, but Ellie swears she sees her blushing.

Ellie tucks Dina’s hair behind her ear and follows the curve of her jaw with her fingers.

“Okay,” Ellie says, and it’s a promise.

•••

Dina is in a bad mood. She’s shaking her leg, sitting at the table, trying to embroider an addition to their wall before slamming it down in frustration. 

Ellie feels a touch of annoyance. “What’s wrong baby? You’ve been weird all day.”

Dina just stares down at her hands.

Ellie looks for a moment before walking towards her seat at the table. “Babe, look at me.”

Dina doesn’t look, so Ellie lifts her chin. 

“Come here,” Ellie says, and she takes Dina’s hand and leads her to the bedroom. 

Dina is dragging her feet, pretending to fight this, and once they’re in the room, Ellie grabs Dina’s hair and pulls her head back.

She kisses her open-mouthed and dirty, watching Dina try not to give in so easily, but failing. She pulls back for a moment, sharing breaths with Ellie.

“I know what you want,” Ellie says, and Dina’s eyes give away the change of anger to arousal; a feeling seemingly not so different. 

Ellie sits her on the edge of the bed and grabs their strap-on from the beside drawer.

“Undress,” Ellie says, and does the same. She watches Dina strip, the curves of her body coming into view, a sight only Ellie gets to see, the only one able to reach out and touch— she’ll make sure of that.

Ellie gets the strap-on attached around her hips while Dina leans back on her hands, spreading her legs almost unintentionally.

“I don’t feel like taking my time today,” Ellie says, and Dina closes her eyes.

Ellie walks towards Dina, pushes her down on the bed. “Flip over,” Ellie says, and Dina gasps when she does it for her.

Ellie lifts her on all fours, climbs over her on the bed. She pushes into Dina without any preparation, any warning. Dina cries out loud into the pillow, bites down on it and pushes back onto the fake cock inside her. 

Ellie fucking her hard and relentless has Dina more desperate than Ellie has ever seen her, moaning like she’s made for it, good for only one thing. She’s letting out these little gasps every time Ellie slides in, loud and needy, grabbing onto the sheets underneath her to keep herself in place.

Dina starts making whining noises, high in her throat. If Ellie looks up and sees tears in Dina’s eyes, sees her crying, she knows she’ll lose any control she has left on herself. The thought feels insane, it’s too much, and it lights Ellie on fire.

She dips down to kiss her, tilts her head, and there they are, tears running down Dina’s face. Ellie kisses her, licks into her mouth before flipping her over.

She lifts Dina’s legs over her hips and keeps up the pace, using her however she wants. Dina is loud.

Ellie reaches down to thumb her clit, and Dina jerks when she flicks it harder. She can tell Dina is about to come.

“Are you almost there?” Ellie asks, and Dina sighs a breathless _yes_.

“Come for me,” and Dina does, the sound of her a light in the dark.


End file.
